


Monster

by WritingsByCL



Series: EXO EX'ACT [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, EX'ACT Era, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsByCL/pseuds/WritingsByCL
Summary: It's the last day shooting the "Monster" music video.Everyone at the company is excited because, after it, you'll have the day off. Some employees will even throw a party to celebrate.But you (eventually nicknamed Sirena), Baekhyun's makeup artist, have other plans. You'll go out on a date with one of the sound guys. But he wasn't really your crush. Your crush was way off your league. Or... That's what you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **ATTENTION, PLEASE READ:** This is a fictional story. Any similarities to real people are unintentional. This story contains mature themes. By reading this story you agree that you are of age. The author does not authorize the reproduction, reposting, editing or any alteration of this material, fully or partially.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come here girl, / you call me monster (You call me monster) / I’ll go into your heart"
> 
> • Suggested soundtrack: EXO - Monster

You never knew, when you started beauty school, that you’d be working with EXO. To get to work with them it was surreal for you. Yes, applying makeup and doing their hair was not a job you’d be irreplaceable. But still, you did the best you could, your professional sense always so important to you.

It was a great environment to work. Yes, it was rushed and a little chaotic. Tight schedules, always flying around, not much personal time. But your colleagues really helped each other, and the boys made everything funny. Even if they were tired, rehearsing a lot, preparing everything for the new album, they were always smiling and joking. And always teasing and playing around with the girls of the crew as well, you noticed.

You were very shy and never answered anything when they messed with you. You just smiled and continued to work. Good thing for you, the boy you were assigned to, Baekhyun, always came in your defense like a knight in shining armor.

"Quit it, guys. Let her be, otherwise, she’ll mess up with my hair on purpose." He would give you a little wink and half a smile through the mirror, and you’d smile and press his shoulder a little bit, as saying thank you with your hands. No one ever noticed those interactions besides you two and, to be completely honest, they made your day. He was your ideal type, and you’d always felt so warm near him... It was inevitable and in no time you had a crush on him. I was impossible for a guy like him to ever want anything with you, you thought. So, you kept it to self. But whenever he smiled at you, your shy nature made you all nervous and tingly inside.

And that’s it. Life kept going, and there was always a recording, a photo shoot, a music video, interviews, you name it. Six months in your contract, and you were happy with this turbulent lifestyle. And you loved your job, you always did your best and Baekhyun was easy to work with, despite your constant urges to kiss him and your self-control not to.

Despite your growing feelings for him, you did text other guys. A girl gotta have a backup plan, right? You and one of the sound guys had been texting a lot lately and things were evolving pretty fast. You haven’t dated for a while before accepting this job, and you could feel the need accumulating in your body as the days go by. Despite your shy nature, you didn’t consider yourself asexual. You liked sex, you liked to do it, you just couldn’t start it yourself with a new partner or do it with a stranger.

You did do it alone, in the safety of your room, thinking about Baekhyun often. But your body was in a stage that required more than your fingers or toys. So, the sound guy looked perfect for the job. He was cute, and he seemed interested, it was enough. He invited you to grab a drink after hours today, and you said yes.

Today got everybody excited because it was the last day recording the “Monster” music video and because you’d all have the night off after it. And today was the day you’d go out with the sound guy. You came prepared, with sexy lingerie, a cute dress and makeup a little heavier than you used to wear.

So, it was natural that when the boys saw you that evening they couldn’t let you off the hook. They taunted you a lot, and you couldn’t stop feeling uneasy. It was like high school all over again. You tried to smile and let it go, but it was terrible to be on that stop. The strange thing was that Baekhyun didn’t say anything and was sitting in his chair, flipping through his phone, no expression in his face. You were a little hurt he broke your silent agreement to help you on these occasions.

"So, who’s the lucky guy?" Kyungsoo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we have to know so we can interrogate him and see if he’s good enough for you,' yelled Chanyeol from the other side of the room and laughter broke into the room.

The boys all started talking at the same time, cries of "please tell us, noona", "what if he’s a perv?", "you must like him a lot, you’re all dressed up" echoed in the dressing room. You were so overwhelmed by the sudden attention that you felt dizzy and involuntary hold the closest thing around: Baekhyun’s shoulder.

For the first time since he entered the room he gazed upon you, with dark eyes, cold as ice. You were already nervous, but this time around, your face felt like boiling. You felt like you had swollen something bad and your stomach began to churn. Why was he like this? It was as if you had committed a great sin and he was ready to punish you for it.

With a crooked smile, he stared at you through the mirror and said calmly but firmly so as everybody could hear: "She’s going on a date with the sound guy. The one that waits for her all the time after we shoot."

It was a rampage. The guys were wild, talking at the same time, laughing and joking as if they were all teenagers. Your face was hot, and you had a sour taste in your mouth. You gathered all the courage you had and asked Baekhuyn quietly: "How did you know… And why… Why did you do that?" You felt you were about to cry, but not just because you didn’t like attention. There was something else. You felt betrayed and horrible that your crush was treating you this way. He looked back at his phone, cutting you: "Are we done? Can I go now?" You let out a faint "yes" and just like that he was gone, storming out of the room, leaving you with your heart broken.

You must have had a horrible expression because the other boys stopped joking and started apologizing. They liked to fool around, but they were sweet. And they looked really sorry for what had happened. You thanked them and answered that everything was alright, smiling a little bit. Inside you felt like dying.

One by one, everybody left the room to go to the shooting, even the staff, and you felt more alone than ever. You decided to stay put and organize your workspace. You were gathering your work tools, still thinking about what just happened and trying to feel like shit. Then your cellphone ringed with the usual message tone. It was the sound guy. Great. Without explaining, he said he would have to cancel your date, that he was sorry and whatever. The cherry on top on this wretched day, as if that little scene earlier wasn't enough.

Now you felt angry. You knew you had just been dismissed, and with that scene that happened earlier, you couldn’t be in a good mood. You didn’t feel like going to watch the mv, so you kept organizing your things and doing a little bit of cleaning. You sensed that Baekhyun wouldn’t like to see you there anyway.

When the shooting was over, and everybody was coming back to the dressing room, all you heard was people praising Baekhyun for his performance. Someone even mentioned that the director said he was really into the character and faithful the concept of the song “Monster”. You waited to remove his makeup but he didn’t show up. You decided to wait, you wouldn’t just leave your job midway.

But after a while, you realized you were alone. He hadn’t come and everybody had already left, excited for the night off. Some people were even going to celebrate the ending of the shooting. You decided to leave and were collecting your brushes when you heard footsteps and the opening and closing of the door. You turned around to see Baekhyun, still wearing the mv clothes, fake piercings, and everything. Not just that, he still had that cold glare from before. You understood now why people said he was in sync with the music video theme. He looked astonishingly handsome and fearsome.

You stood there, frozen, that weird sensation from before coming back. He walked slowly towards you, not breaking eye contact, coming closer and closer. You instinctively stepped back, as he leaned closer, until you reached the stand before the mirrored wall, throwing makeup on the ground.

"Wha… What are you doing?" you asked desperately, looking at the messy floor. He moved his left hand and placed it heavily on the mirror, inches away from you. With his right hand, he grabbed your chin, forcing you to look straight at him. "Did he cancel it?" he asked in a voice you never heard him use before. Your heart was pounding in your chest. How on earth did he know that?

"You’re wondering how do I know that" he correctly guessed, with a vicious smile on his face. "I simply told the sound guy you are mine and he should back off." Your eyes widened in surprise and you couldn't deny all the things he made you feel. You couldn't sort your emotions, though. He was too close for you to gather your thoughts properly. This was the closest you two had ever been and you couldn't think straight. You felt him move his right hand, cupping your face and gently stroking your cheek with his thumb. It made you shiver. He kept talking: "Ever since your first day I knew I had to make you mine. I even insisted that you were my makeup artist. Talented and beautiful, so, so beautiful…"

His left hand slipped to your hair, playing with the loose strings. Your mouth was dry and you swallowed, unable to say or do anything. He broke the silence: "I knew you liked me too, but since you’re shy, I let you take your time. What I didn’t count on was that jackass following you around and texting you all the time." He seemed angry with these words, and you could see he was restraining himself to not punch the mirror behind you.

Instead, he came even closer, and all you could do was jump and sit on the stand, opening your legs. You knew he would stop if he told you him to back off, but you didn't want him to. The only thing that you could process on your brain was how close he was and how you wanted him even closer. his He found his way between them, both hands shifting to your waist, your body boiling with his touch and your head spinning. His fingers were warm through your light dress. Your hands were grabbing the stand, still in shock. He closed his eyes, sighed, and touched your forehead with his.

"Please tell me I’m right. Please" he begged, a painful expression on his face. "If I’m wrong, and you don’t want anything to do with me, I’ll stop right now." You could sense his angst, the lip piercing chain swinging. Now, mixed emotions brewed inside you. How dare he? Why didn’t he say anything? Why haven’t you noticed before? Who did he think he was to interfere like that in your life? How come did he look so good?

But your body was faster than your brain, and you felt your mouth seek for his. The back of your head still ached with doubt, this wasn’t like you. But your heart was almost leaving your chest and your body felt so at ease pressing his that you decided to let go. You needed him and wanted him. All of him.

In a split second, his body was responding to yours, your lips were locked, eager for each other. To your surprise, the fake piercing wasn’t on your way, but it made things more exciting. Your hands were sliding on his dark hair, in a very different way that they usually were when you styled it. It was as if those six months were a drought and now he was the water you utterly needed to survive. His tongue played with yours, your lips moved on a synchronized trance. You have never kissed anyone like this.

Suddenly his lips were on your neck, sending shivers all over your body, and you heard yourself moan his name. Your hands were exploring his body over and under his clothes, his back, his shoulders, his arms, everything within your reach. Your nails danced softly on his skin, leaving a white trail where they have been. When you got into an especially sensitive spot, you heard him groan. He looked at you, silently asking for your permission to keep going and you nodded. He went back to your lips, kissing them with more passion, and lifted your dress, just the necessary.

He pulled your panties to the side and felt your wetness, not breaking the kiss. You moaned when he put a finger on you, gently opening your folds as you could only focus on the pleasure. You moaned a second time even louder when he played your clit with his thumb. You sank your nails on his skin. But before you got to work your way up to your orgasm, both of you heard noises outside the door and froze.

The sound of the boys approaching was unmistakable. You wouldn’t be able to keep going anymore. He sighed impatiently and rested his head on your shoulders and embraced you. You hugged him back and you two stayed like this for a couple of seconds that felt like forever before breaking apart. You stood up and fixed your dress. He whispered right before the door was slammed open: "Can we finish this up later?" And you answered positively with a big smile as the boys invaded the room.

"What are you guys doing? Everybody else left already. We have to celebrate the last day of shooting!" Joonmyun asked, impatient.

Baekhyun replied nonchalantly: "I was asking her on a date. Sound guy ditched her." You looked desperate as the boys started a ruckus. He simply smiled and continued: "And she said yes." Now they were cheering as they pulled him for a group hug, petting his head and messing with him.

"Thank God, I couldn’t bear the tension any longer!"

"I knew our bro could do it, I knew she was into him!"

"Finally, I was going to start a bet on this!"

These were some of the comments you heard, not being able to distinguish who said what. You stood there, smiling like a little child but aware of the throbbing of your body that was interrupted mid-ecstasy. Jongdae approached you, and with a sly expression he said something to you, but not loud enough so others couldn’t hear him: "I know he did more than just ask you out."

You turned red on the second and gave him a surprised look. He turned you around so you could face the mirror and pointed an especially bruised area around your neck. "You bruise easily," he said, smirking. You laughed nervously and gathered the courage to reply: "Well, I must’ve been attacked by a monster" and you both started laughing and joined the boys to go meet everyone else.

Baekhyun’s hand found his way down yours on the way out and you smiled at him. You remembered that he was still with the mv clothing and makeup and told him that. He leaned closer and whispered, after softly kissing your cheek: "Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to take my clothes off later." You knew you’d be spending the whole night thinking about later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It has started, / I’m sending a danger signal from inside / Don’t be afraid, love is the way / Shawty, I got it / You can call me monster"
> 
> • Suggested soundtrack: EXO - Monster

He stopped kissing you for a moment, catching his breath. You were also breathing heavily, still feeling a little tipsy from the champagne earlier. He smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. It all felt like a dream. You and Baekhyun tangled in his bed, half dressed. He was with his pants on and you were wearing just your underwear, your dress tossed aside somewhere.

From your angle you saw his shirt had something shinning half under it, probably the fake piercings. You wrote a mental note to give those back to the right department the next day.

You remembered the details of the night in your head, as he went to the kitchen to get some water, after kissing you on your forehead.

___________

The night was hot and everybody had gone to a club to celebrate the last day of shooting “Monster”. You disliked this kind of places, but you went anyway. Baekhyun was by your side most of the night, only letting you go for brief moments, like to get a drink or to talk to someone. And when he returned he made sure to show you how much he had missed you. By kissing your hand, or pulling you closer, and there was even one time he had kissed you on your lips in front of everyone. The boys and your colleagues next to you restarted the usual ruckus and the mocking playful comments.

When he did that you immediately put your hands on your face, too much embarrassed to face anyone. He took your hands on his and laughed fondly at you. "You have to get used to that, you’re my girlfriend now." That made you feel more shy than the kiss itself but inexplicably happy.

There was a lot of champagne and you’ve had your fair share of it. You weren’t used to drinking, but it tasted so good and you were so happy, you went with the flow. He was also drinking and he smiled all night as he had just got what he wanted for Christmas.

About one hour and a half after you arrived at the club, he pulled you aside in a dark corner, pressing you on a wall. He placed his hands on your waist and started kissing you as he had earlier on the dressing room. You could see through his foggy eyes it was time to leave. So you suggested, while he was nibbling at your ear: "How about you keep your promise and let me take your clothes off, little monster?". He answered by gently squeezing your butt cheeks, making you giggle and jumping a little bit.

___________

So you both sneak up from the party and went to his room in the dorms. And in a flash you were both on the bed, kissing and kissing. It was as if you both were making up for those six months of unbearable sexual tension and you couldn't pull apart. His breath with the sweet fainting smell of alcohol, the messy sheets, and the dim light contributed to your intoxication.

But something was bothering you ever since you got to the club. So when he asked to go grab a bottle of water, after pausing to breathe, you decided to question him. He came back moments later with two bottles of water. One he tossed at you, the other was half empty on his lips.

"Be honest with me... How did you know I was going on a date with that guy?" You asked blatantly, playing with the water bottle in your hands.

He gasped, almost choking himself with the water, spilling some on himself and some more on the floor. "It’s just", you continued as you slid yourself towards him, "I never told anyone about that." You sat on the edge of the bed and embraced his waist, leaning your chin on his lower packs, and looking up at him.

He swallowed a little bit. With a serious expression, he said: "I heard him brag about it to some guys on the bathroom before the shooting." He looked pissed, but even so, he rested his hand on your head, petting it gently and playing with your hair. He drank some more water.

"What a jerk!" the words escaped your mouth and you couldn’t help but feel angry for a second. But you were so happy to be with Baekhyun that you suppressed the feeling. "It’s good that you made me dodge a bullet then…" And you held him a little tighter. He smiled and confessed: "Actually I should thank the jackass for giving me the courage to kiss you."

After hearing that, you got an idea, your sensual side creeping up inside you. You slowly tilted your head down, gently rubbing your nose on his belly. You kissed his naval and licked a few water drops that were near. You felt Baekhyun's muscles stiffen and you heard the bottle fall flat from his hands into the floor, spilling the rest of the contents everywhere. You whispered into his skin: "If I remember correctly," at this point you licked him some more just to be a tease, "I was the one that kissed you." The effect of the alcohol was passing, but not your arousal. You could feel by the fast-growing bump in his pants that neither did his.

He stared at you, puzzled. He let out a giggle: "What happened to the shy girl I’ve met all this time?" he asked. Your hands were unbuttoning his pants and working their way to unzip them when he grabbed your hands. "So," and he tilted his head, a malicious smile across his face "you are the shy girl in front of people, but this sexy goddess between walls?"

You both laughed a little bit, and he leaned closer, meaning to kiss you. But you were feeling naughty, so you pushed yourself back to the bed, staring longingly into his eyes and licking your lips. He followed you, climbing in all fours, but approaching gracefully. His delicate hands caressed you, from your feet to your thighs, opening your legs on the process until your knees were on his waist.

He placed himself on top of you, and your body welcomed the warm weight. You could feel his erection rubbing on you, as he gently rolled his hips. You let out a soft moan, the tension accumulated from months making you eager and in a hurry. You went to kiss him, and he leaned his head forward, as to greet the kiss, but suddenly he stopped.

His eyes became dark, and his touch wasn’t pleasant anymore, the knuckles on his fingers holding your thighs became white. He looked at you, and the Baekhyun from the music video had returned all of a sudden.

"You… You were going to have sex with him tonight?" he asked with the sudden realization and that different harsh voice. You were shocked by the absurd topic. You laughed as if you didn’t understand the question. "What? Do you really want to talk about this now? Why?" You felt a little annoyed that he was doing this right now, of all times. You looked at him, unable to understand where all this was coming from so out of the blue.

He started yelling: "You were, weren’t you? That’s why you dressed up and put on this sexy lingerie!" you felt your skin hot where he pressed even tighter, face full of anger. You complained, an audible "Ouch!" left your throat, and you try to free yourself from his grip. He let you go and sat on his feet, looking away, a huge pout forming. You sat down, looked at him and put both hands on each strap of your bra, visibly angry.

"Is this bothering you? Or is it the fact that I have a sex life and I’m not like those innocent girls on dramas that have never kissed before?" You cupped your hands on his face, looking deep in his eyes. He still had a long face and his arms were crossed. Your anger faded a bit seeing how cute he was this way, even though the way he acted was unacceptable. You sighed and started:

"Baekhyun, I’m older than you, and I’ve had boyfriends before. I’m shy and introverted, I dislike being the center of attention, I hate crowds but I’m not a nun." You patiently explained still holding your gaze. You tilted your head and let him go, putting both your hands on the bed behind you, supporting your weight. "Do you know why I agreed to go out with that guy? Because I never felt I had a chance with you in the first place!"

His eyes softened a little and he relaxed his arms just a bit. "You know" you added, coming back towards him, "this may sound like an awful cliché, but you crept into my heart just like in 'Monster.' And you are a little bit ill-tempered just like the song."

As you said that, you booped his nose and quickly kissed it. You were disarming him as your sexy side was taking over. "Besides"’ you continued, laying down on the bed and looking at him lustfully. You were sliding down your hand under your panties and opening your legs as an invitation, "he’s not the one that was on my mind every night for six months."

You saw his angry face crumble, giving way to the desire he was repressing with his stubbornness. He leaned against on you one more time, his arms reached for your body, caressing your skin and he desperately kissed your belly button and slowly lowered himself. Your hands were on his hair, your eyes closed welcoming his touch when you heard him say: "Fine. But just for the record I don’t like this lingerie anymore. You have to take it off right now and never wear it again."

You giggled. It was just like him to do this, getting angry at the piece of clothing to hide his jealousy by being funny. But you were happy that he came around and you got your way. "It’s a deal," you said, and undid your bra, savoring the amazing feeling of your free breasts. You took it off and thrown it away as far as you could. At the same time, he went for your panties, ripping them off your body without ceremony.

He kissed the inside of your thighs and worked his way towards your core, clumsy but not rushed. You couldn’t wait any longer, but you sensed that this was his way of punishing you so you didn't complain. When his tongue reached your outer lips you were so worked up you had to hold yourself not to push his head inside you. Instead, you grabbed his hair as his tongue met your soft skin on your slit, and you moaned loudly when he fully kissed you.

He paid extra attention to your clit, combining sucking and licking at a perfect pace. You were quickly coming close when he stretched his hand towards your mouth and held his middle and index fingers before your mouth. You arched your body and licked it thoroughly, then he slid one inside you, and you whimpered. You haven’t had sex in a while and it hurt a little, but not enough to make you stop.

He looked at you, without lifting his head, as if he was asking if you were okay. He didn’t stop doing an excellent job, though. You nodded and licked your lips. You made a gesture with two fingers and he got the message, slipping another finger inside. You half screamed pain and pleasure mixed together, and he quickened his pace, still kissing your clit. You felt your insides slowly stretching, and the friction was lessening as you became more and wetter. After a while he curled his fingers, reaching your G spot, throwing you over the edge as you came undone with his name on your mouth. It was the best orgasm you’ve had in years, and after he stopped you still felt your folds pulsing, your heart beating like crazy and your chest going up and down at an erratic pace. He kissed your thighs gently and you savored the moment, caressing his locks of dark hair.

Then he stood up and took his pants and boxers off, and you started to switch your position to give him pleasure. But he stopped you and made you lie again. "If you suck me with your pretty mouth I’m gonna come in two seconds… I’d rather fuck you before that." And he kissed you, cupping your breasts and laying on top of you. He took his time sucking your nipples. To your surprise, he started rolling his hips, rubbing his erect penis on you.

"Oh my God, Baekhyun" you whispered between deep breaths "you’re making me go crazy here…"

He smirked at you and said, nibbling at your earlobes: "You’d think I wouldn’t punish you? Aren’t I your little monster?" He licked your neck and rolled his hips again, his penis between your folds, the tip pressing your swollen clit and you cried his name.

"Say that you’re mine and I’ll put you out of your misery" he ordered.

You couldn’t wait any longer. "I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours…" you kept on repeating until your voice faded away. At once, he thrust inside you, guiding it with his hand, and you half moaned half screamed. If his fingers had hurt, his penis wasn’t much better. You were cursing yourself mentally for being alone for so long. He saw your struggle and took it slow on the beginning, gently pushing his way inside you, the sensations getting better with his every move. He took it slow, and you could see he was enjoying this, his eyes glued on yours as if they were devouring you. In each thrust it hurt a little less and soon you were lost in his body, moaning softly and enjoying yourself.

After a while he opened your legs and pulled almost everything out, leaving only the tip, and roughly pushed all inside, going all the way in. You could feel his balls on your perineum as he rolled his hips again. "He couldn’t just be a good dancer for nothing," you thought, smiling to yourself. You massaged your breasts as he fucked you, and started rolling your own hips, meeting his as if you were grinding each other. And R-Rated form of grinding, getting hotter and hotter with each thrust.

He groaned and quickened the speed, as you were being thrown over the edge again. He threw himself over you harder. His rhythm was frenetic inside you, he was panting, drops of sweat joining the remaining water spilled earlier. You felt it coming again, and muttered: "B…Baek, I’m gonna…" you said but couldn’t finish your sentence as he groaned once more. He tilted his head back while he groaned and you felt his warmth spread inside and fulfill you while you yourself came again, twitching under him.

He didn’t take it out at once, both of you enjoying the moment as you really tighten your core to give him extra pleasure until both of you couldn’t hold on anymore. After it was over and you were both breathing calmer, he put it out, laying on the bed next to you, and, after quickly cleaning yourself, you curled up on his arms. He kissed your forehead and both of you fell asleep in no time. After all, both of you had been working hard these past days and collapsed exhausted on each other’s arms.

You woke up the next day with the sound of the alarm clock and the smell of fresh coffee. Baekhyun was entering the room wearing boxers with two steaming cups on his hands. He wished you good morning, kissed you and handled you one. You sat down and blinked a few times, still a little bit asleep. Then you pinched yourself in your arm. He chuckled behind his coffee. "Baby, why did you do that?" His sweetest smile just for you.

"I just wanted to make sure this isn’t a dream." And you avert your eyes as you admitted.

"Oh, now that the night is over you’re back at being Miss Shy, aren’t you?" He teased you as he poked your sides a few times. You giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I’m so glad this isn’t a dream", you confessed.

"Well, I hate to break this to you but this isn’t a dream and we’re both gonna be late for that interview in two hours." He smirked and sipped his coffee like he hadn’t one care in this world. "What?!" You screamed and stood up in a second, all the sleepiness leaving your body. You placed your cup on the nearest place and rushed to the bathroom gathering your clothes, asking why he didn’t bother to wake you up. When you reached for your panties, next to him on the bed, he quickly pulled them away.

"No, no. Bad girl. Remember what you promised me last night. You’ll never wear this tinted lingerie ever again" he stated as he gave you a naughty smile and threw your panties on the trash can.

"Bu… B… But I don’t have the time to go to my dorm and change! What will I wear the whole day?!" You were desperate and annoyed at his stubbornness. The thought of going commando made your face warm and you knew you were starting to feel desperate.

"Don’t worry about the walk of shame, baby… I will wear the same clothes as last night as well, so you won’t have to go through this alone." You couldn’t believe him. You were so pissed you didn’t say anything you just looked angrily at him.

You deeply sighed, still very pissed, and entered the bathroom for a quick shower, preparing yourself mentally for what everyone would say when you showed up together wearing yesterday’s clothes. You turned on the water and entered the shower, welcoming the feeling of the hot water running over your body.

Seconds later, you felt Baekhyun coming after you, completely naked and entering in the shower as well. You gave him an ugly look and he simply looked innocently at you and said: "What? You thought I was done punishing you last night?" His hands were all over you and he continued "No, I intend on punishing you every day for the last six months you made me wait for you and made me jerk off thinking about you every night." He kissed you and you couldn’t resist to throw yourself on his arms and kiss him passionately. He made your anger melt under the warm water, pulled out by his lips that made you feel better each time they touched yours.

It was just like the song you had finished filming the music video yesterday… You loved him, but sometimes you wanted to slap him in the face. He had just entered your life and already turned everything upside down. Yet… yet he had already occupied a huge space within your heart, and you knew he would never leave that spot. And one side of you liked very much the way he polarized your timid personality.

"Being in love with a Monster might be better than you expected," you thought to yourself as his body pressed yours against the bathroom tiles, warm water splashing on his back. You had accepted your fate and were ready for one quickie before the start of your day.

Seconds later you heard the usual loud noises and voices, and you both froze where you were, listening to the unmistakable approaching sound of the boys outside his room. He looked at you, touched his forehead with yours. He sighed and whispered: "Can we finish this up later?’ You sighed, really impatient and frustrated, but nodded as he washed quickly before kissing you and stepping out of the shower.

"You know," you smirked before he left, "they’ll have to get used to this, you’re my boyfriend now." And blew him a kiss. He laughed, remembering his own words the previous night.

"Yeah…" He smiled back at you. "but I think that this time they won’t just stop when I use the excuse that you’ll ruin my hair." You both laughed and you rushed to get ready for another day of work.


End file.
